1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to archery bows and, more particularly, to a retractable arrow rest device, used in such bows, which moves clear of an arrow being released from the bow string to prevent deflection of the arrow by the feathers, or fletching, on the arrow contacting the arrow rest.
2. Prior art
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,975,780, issued Mar. 21, 1961, to Fisher, a disappearing arrow rest which uses a string connected to one end of a bow is disclosed. The string exerts tension on the arrow rest to move it out of position unless the bow is flexed.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,504,659, issued Apr. 7, 1970, to Babington, an arrow rest is disclosed with pivots out of the path of the arrow and is held in an upright position by the force of an elastic band attached to the bow string and tensed when the bow string is drawn.
In these arrangements, the arrow rest is not positioned for holding the arrow unless the bow is drawn, or no timing control is used to control the arrow rest release.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an arrow rest which moves clear of the fletching of a released arrow, and can be positioned to support an arrow without tension on the bow.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a movable arrow rest which is responsive to forward inertia of the bow.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a movable arrow rest which can be adjusted as to timing of its movement.